


The Paintings

by SuperCatShipper8104



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: No one had seen who had left a series of paintings on the wall of CatCo, and if there was one thing Cat hated, it was an unsolved mystery





	The Paintings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InRaosLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRaosLight/gifts).



**THE PAINTINGS**

  As C.E.O of CatCo, Cat knew EVERY INCH of the building, so if something was different about it, she would know, whether it were a new set of curtains, or new paper for the layouts. So, of course she noticed the paintings that were adorning the wall leading to her main office. They were all of sunsets and beautiful landscapes, but with no artist name.

  “MS. TESSMACHER!” she yelled, as her assistant ran in.

  “Yes, Miss Grant?” Eve replied.

  “Who left those paintings on the wall?” Cat asked.

  “I don't know, Miss. Grant. They were here when I got here. I didn't see who left them,” Eve said. That didn't help at all. If Eve didn't see, then NO ONE in CatCo would have seen who left them.

  “Ms. Tessmacher, lettuce wrap. Now,” Cat said. Eve nodded, rushing out of the office to go get Cat's order. Through the rest of the morning, Cat's mind wandered back to the paintings. Was the artist someone in CatCo, or a friend of someone in CatCo? What WERE the paintings of. They didn't look to be of anywhere she'd seen before. This was going to bug her for the rest of the day, she knew it. “Joan, will you call Pierre to see if he'll look at some paintings on my wall?” Cat asked, calling the head of the art department. Getting a confirmation, Cat saw Kara head for her office.

  “Morning, Miss. Grant,” she said with a smile. “Who left the paintings on the wall? They look pretty,” she continued, finally walking to her office. Typical Sunny Danvers. Placing her glasses on the bridge of her nose, Cat sighed, pulling open her laptop and checking her email. Mostly just junk mail and a few offers from Perry White for joint interviews. That's when she received an email in her inbox.

  _KaraDanvrs: What do you want for dinner tonight?_ Cat chuckled. She'd been in a relationship with the girl for a while, and they always enjoyed cooking for each other. Tonight was Kara's turn again.

  _CatherineG_ : Surprise me, darling, she replied with a smirk. She could just sense the blush that was on Kara's face at that moment. A knock on the door pulled her away from the thought of whatever Kara would make that night.

  “Miss Grant? Pierre here to see you,” Eve said. The man in the door frame was thin, but well built, with black gelled hair and finely trimmed facial hair. His dark blue shirt and black pants were immaculately pressed, and he had a grey scarf around his neck.

  “Ah, Pierre! _Bonjour_!” Cat said, standing up and approaching him and giving him air kisses.

  “ _Bonjour_ Kitty! It's good to see you! Your art department head said that you had some paintings you'd like me to look at,” Pierre said.

  Cat nodded, bringing him to the hallway where the strange paintings were. “They were just HERE this morning. There's no artist signature and no one saw ANYONE leave them here. I was hoping you could help figure out who made them,” she said.

  “ _Zut Alors_! These are absolutely _magnifique_! But, I'm sorry, I haven't the slightest idea the artist. These look like one of a kind originals, but of what, well.. _je ne sais quoi_. It could be up to interpretation. Honestly, you'd have to ask the artist themselves. If you find them, let me know, please. I'm very curious,” Pierre said. Cat nodded. This didn't help matters.

**~o0o~**

Later that night, Cat was being treated to Kara's dinner, steamed vegetables with a boiled chicken breast seasoned with lemon and parsley. It was delicious. Just another thing that Cat loved about Kara.

  “Cat, stay there. I've got one more surprise for you tonight,” she said. Cat chuckled as Kara raced to one of the rooms down the hall. As she finished her last bite of food, Kara emerged with something clutched in her hand. Cat dropped her fork in shock. It was one of the paintings from CatCo. Not a copy or anything, but the genuine article.

  “Kara, where'd you get that?” she asked.

  “I made it, Cat. Didn't you see the paintings at CatCo? I made them for you,” Kara said with a smile, leaning the painting on the sofa.

  “I didn't know you could paint,” Cat said.

  Kara sighed. “Well, at first it started as a coping mechanism. Kal escaped Krypton when he was just a baby, but I wasn't. I was 13. I still remember it, so when I first landed I would paint the landscapes of Krypton. The beauty of Argo City, the orange of the sunset. It reminded me of home. Then, it just became a hobby. I enjoy doing it when it's quiet and I've got nothing else to do,” she said.

  Cat felt her eyes water, and immediately got up and hugged Kara. “Oh, my darling. I didn't know any of this. Thank you for sharing with me and thank you SO MUCH for the paintings. They're beautiful, just like you, Kara,” Cat said, rubbing the girl's cheek.

  “I love you, Cat,” Kara said, in tears.

  “I love you too, sweetheart,” the CEO replied, placing a gentle kiss on Kara's lips.

  “Mmm. How about I paint you later on?” Kara asked, with a smirk and biting her bottom lip.

  “Hehe. Perhaps we should have dessert first, honey. THEN you can paint me,” Cat said. Kara giggled, kissing her back and lifting Cat up, as the older woman wrapped her legs around Kara's muscular back, as they stumbled to the bedroom.

**~o0o~**

  Cat awoke hours later to find golden hair and porcelain shoulders staring at her. She smiled, kissing the bare skin. It almost seemed not real, the feeling that she could be happy again after TWO failed marriages.

  “Mmm. Ready for round 8?”

  “Tempting as that would be, darling, weren't you going to paint me?” Cat asked.

  Kara smiled and sat up, brushing a strand of hair out of Cat's face. “You're right. Let me get my robe and easel and paints and I'll meet you in living room,” Kara said.

  “Why not do it on the balcony? You'd be able to get the sunrise in there along with me,” Cat said.

  “That'd be perfect,” Kara said. Cat smiled, giving her a gentle kiss, before getting up out of the bed with the sheet draped around her. Kara smiled. She still missed Krypton and still loved painting it, but there was something special about Cat as a subject, with the sunrise cascading down on her and draped in nothing but the bedsheet. Needless to say, the couple now had a NEW hobby to share in every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, InRaosLight. I really enjoyed the prompt.


End file.
